


ring them bells (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: break loose ranch [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break Loose Christmas, out of season</p>
            </blockquote>





	ring them bells (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ring them bells](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191422) by technosage. 



**Title:** [ring them bells](http://smokeringhalos.livejournal.com/21061.html)  
 **Author:** technosage   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Adult   
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** Break Loose Christmas, out of season

 **Format:** mp3

53.33 MB, 58 min 15 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/1vm7nxp0tm)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?k1qghmiomny)


End file.
